


Surprises

by theprosefool



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprosefool/pseuds/theprosefool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan didn't like surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Mature? Explicit? I really wasn't sure, so I went with explicit just to be safe.

Normally, Kaidan didn't like surprises.

He'd gotten too many unpleasant ones in his lifetime. Conatix representatives on his doorstep; his biotics lashing out unbidden as Vyrnnus' talons landed another blow; the sharp, paralyzing bite of that strange insect as he lifted his gun to defend the colony on Horizon; the trauma of seeing his old CO, thought long since dead, standing before him in Cerberus armor.

He didn't handle surprises well.

This one was no different.

The first time it happened, it had been a shock. He'd been deep inside Shepard, thrusting hard, one hand wrapped around Shepard's cock as he pushed them both toward completion, when the noise ripped out of the man beneath him and burrowed into his body deeper than any well-placed shot ever had. Shepard _screamed_ , something feral and rasping, coming straight from his gut and ripping its way through his lungs and throat and out into the open.

Kaidan was off him in a heartbeat, pulling out and rolling to the side, panic mounting as Shepard whimpered into the skin of his arm.

"Shit, Shepard, shit, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Shepard was trembling, eyes squeezed shut, breaths coming in sharp gasps as a hand twisted in the sheets. "W-why," he panted, dropping his head to the side to crack those brilliant blues turned dark at Kaidan. "Fuck. Where'd you go?"

And that's when Kaidan realized it. _Shepard was a screamer_.

It was one hell of a surprise, but it was far from unpleasant.

It hadn't been their first time; there had been others, gentle, tender things, taking their time to learn each other's bodies. But this felt different somehow, easier. More familiar with each other, more comfortable yielding to their pleasure. More raw, without the nerves and uncertainty of the first time.

Until the scream, at least.

He'd never heard the man make such a savage noise. He'd heard Shepard scream before, of course--in rage, in pain, in the lust of battle as he charged into a fight. But never in pleasure, in the throes of passion, the lust of a simpler kind.

And he had drawn it out of the man, pushed him to the point of abandon and held him at that edge. He'd _earned_ that sound.

And damn, was that hot.

They tried again, moving back together, Kaidan pushing in with rueful tenderness soon turned desperate, and this time when Shepard screamed, Kaidan was ready for it; he caught the sound in his mouth, breathed it in, let it pound through him as he pounded into Shepard, and when Shepard came around him, his screams took the shape of Kaidan's name.

Maybe some surprises weren't so bad.


End file.
